Scream
by kimi-ebi
Summary: Elle était comme un ange, dans sa robe blanche comme neige. Et pourtant, la nuit, il la faisait devenir rouge. Gellert/Ariana et Drago/Hermionne. Sujet très sombre. TRADUCTION de la fic du même nom d'Eirina, avec son accord bien sûr. Merci à elle.


_Hello ! Me voici de retour avec cette traduction de _Scream _de Eirina. C'est une fic qui m'a tappé dans l'oeil, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant. Naturellement, aucun personnage ne nous appartient, que ce soit à Eirina ou à moi. Sinon, le thème est très sombre (viol) mais il n'y a aucune description, donc rien de trop choquant, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et s'il y a un problème avec une phrase que j'ai traduite, n'hésitez pas à me le dire._

_kimi-ebi_

* * *

Elle est si jeune et si fragile. Parfois, il a l'impression qu'elle peut se casser en deux d'un instant à l'autre. Il aime les théories, encore plus quand il s'agit de les tester. Une partie de lui veut savoir si elle peut être brisée.

La nuit, il ne dort pas. Il pense à elle. Il pense que si seulement il parvenait à la rompre, à la briser en un million de petites pièces et à les disperser dans le monde, alors une partie d'elle serait toujours avec lui, et ce peu importe où il irait.

Gellert veut tester sa théorie. Ariana souhaite juste qu'on l'oublie. Mais c'est déjà le cas.

Il voit que son frère les regarde tout le temps avec mécontentement quand il est assis avec elle. L'un des frères est sur ses gardes, l'autre sous le charme.

Albus ne remarque jamais la façon qu'a Gellert de la toucher, la pâleur de ses doigts sur ses jambes maigres, les sillons blêmes qu'ils y tracent. Il ne voit pas l'habitude qu'il a de lui toucher le visage quand il lui parle, ou de lui chuchoter des mots à l'oreille comme s'il lui révélait un secret. Parfois même il s'appuie contre elle et souffle de l'air chaud dans son cou. Mais Albus ne remarque rien. Il ne remarque jamais rien.

Et Ariana regarde fixement derrière la fenêtre, ouvrant la bouche pour crier, mais tout ce qui en sort est de l'air, parce que son corps n'est plus qu'une coquille à moitié vide, emplie de souvenirs distants.

« Crie, lui demande-t-il. »

Un son rauque s'échappant d'un corps vide.

Elle est allongée sous lui, aussi immobile qu'une pierre, à un détail près : les pierres ne peuvent pas souffrir autant. Comme elle aimerait en être une ! Après tout, Gellert ne serait sans doute pas aussi intéressé par elle si elle était un bloc de roche.

Elle est encore étendue dans l'obscurité quand il en a fini avec elle, l'abandonnant avec des contusions sur les hanches et dans son âme.

Elle ne demande jamais qu'il lui remette sa robe, ou au moins une couverture. Elle plonge juste dans ses pensées, et se demande où est sa mère.

Elle croit que c'est la dernière fois. Son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine, la martelant dans un appel désespéré destiné à son père, qui ne laisserait jamais quelque chose comme cela lui arriver. Mais il n'est pas là. Personne n'est jamais là, pas même son frère, qui avait pourtant juré d'être toujours là pour la protéger. Il n'y a que les ténèbres vides et silencieuses, et le corps au-dessus d'elle.

« Crie, ordonne-t-il. »

Et elle obéit.

Personne ne vient.

Elle porte une robe aussi blanche que la neige, ou que les nuages dans le ciel, un jour d'hiver. Gellert l'appelle son ange. Mais elle ne l'est pas, elle le sait, sinon elle ne serait pas aussi sale. Mais parfois, elle se surprend à espérer posséder des ailes.

Albus remarque les marques, les bleus sur sa peau, et il voit sans cesse ses yeux, mais c'est un regard familier, un regard vide, entouré de vaisseaux sanguins éclatés. Elle est ainsi depuis si longtemps qu'il ne s'en rappelle plus – bien avant que Gellert n'arrive, et elle demeurera ainsi quand il sera parti.

Pourtant, derrière ces yeux vides, elle pense, elle pense que pourtant il devrait le voir. Et elle se pose des questions. Pourquoi Albus ne voit-il rien ? Et pourquoi n'est-il jamais là… ?

Elle porte une robe blanche, blanche comme la couleur des anges, ou de la neige l'hiver, et la nuit Gellert la macule d'un rouge écarlate.

Et un jour cela finit par arriver. Elle n'est plus malade, n'est plus en danger, elle n'est même plus brisée et n'est plus un ange déchu. Elle est juste morte.

Et quand il se retire dans l'ombre de cette chambre trop sombre, il prend avec lui sa robe tâchée de sang, la serrant dans ses mains comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Mais il n'y a plus de fille à briser en morceaux. Seuls lui restent un corps froid, des yeux désespérément vides, et une bouche qui ne bouge même plus. Et Gellert pense parfois que la mort n'a pas du tout changé Ariana.

Elle a toujours été si froide, si vide, si silencieuse. Il trace de ses doigts engourdis quelque chose sur le tissu sanglant. C'était sa robe, et à présent elle est vieille et brune. Comme elle l'est maintenant.

Elle lui manque. Il se demande s'il n'a pas été trop loin. Mais c'est trop tard à présent. Ariana est partie, et cela l'affecte bien plus qu'il ne l'admettra jamais.

Alors il est allongé, toujours dans cette même pièce aux murs trop sombres, et murmure ce mot, même s'il n'y a plus personne pour l'entendre :

« Crie. »

Et il réalise que c'était lui qui criait à chaque fois.

Plus tard, il y a une autre fille, un autre garçon. Elle porte une robe blanche, comme la neige, et il l'appelle une sang-de-bourbe. Elle est étendue sous lui, criant à ne plus avoir de voix, et tout le monde l'entend.

Pourtant, personne ne lui vient en aide. Parce qu'elle ne crie pas de douleur, mais de plaisir.

Hermionne porte une robe blanche comme neige, et Drago l'appelle sa sang-de-bourbe.

Et Albus les voit assis ensemble, leurs mains effleurant leurs jambes et leurs visages, pliés l'un vers l'autre, et il se demande pourquoi cette scène lui semble si familière.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je tiens à remercier l'auteur original, Eirina, sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais existé, et qui m'a permis de la traduire. Et vous, lecteurs, j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis. Sachez que je traduis tous les commentaires que je reçois pour que l'auteur original puisse les lire, alors n'hésitez pas !_


End file.
